Code Geass Hangyaku No Lelouchtwist
by The-OC-Queen241
Summary: It was just one time, eight years ago, nothing different or out of line. But, it's back again, oh what a pain in the ass! CCxOC LelouchxOC SuzakuxOC KallenxOC..what the hell is she going to do?
1. Chapter 1

In certain times, you meet people. It's not like they change your life, or make something inside you see the world in a whole new perspective. It was no 'paint with the colors of the rainbow' or 'wind' or whatever the hell that large meaning is. It was just eye contact and a simple dandellion. After that, after years of silent memories fading into the lost times and new faces. They didn't remember? Why would they? Just another person. What if that person came back into your life. A slap in the face and a sigh of relief. It felt so much more peaceful to know in the back of your mind, in the pit of your stomach, they are alright. Memory isn't a gift, it's a promise. You promise you'll talk to them later; they get hit by a train. You promise you'll call them later; just when they hang up, they were shot and killed for no reason. You promise you'll never hurt them; you've hurt them. just another factor of life, you lose some, you hurt some, there is no win some. Not with these stakes, not with what is on the line now.

"Motherfucker!" She screamed, trying to hold onto her umbrella, but the bus had already pulled away. She couldn't ask to get back on and get a shorter ride home. The umbrella had broken and her clothes were dripping wet. "Bullshit." She growled, her voice a low demonic prescence eminent. In heels to, no one said she would have to walk this far, no one said the bus driver was going to be in a bitchy mood today. No one told her the power would have gone out earlier that morning and she didn't know the high would be fifty degrees when they had been in warmer temperatuers for four weeks; so she wore a skirt. Karma, God, whatever the fuck was out there that was causing this, a hefty middle finger was raised in it's honor. Slumping along with her soaked bookbag, soaked clothes, dripping wet hair, and half soaked ipod in her pocket she went through the songs. Nothing special. Nothing was hardly special anymore to her. Walking through the back alleyway she tilted her head. There was a large group of black jeeps. Her eyes widening with fear she couldn't run so she quickened her speed. They didn't find her drugs right? Nothing special, again, just marijuana. When the group came out empty handed, and at the end of the alleyway they made out the shilouete. She could just hear the whisper of it. "There she is! Get her!" Dropping her bags she decided to run again the decent three inches of rain on the ground. Suddenly a man tackled her to the ground. The figures surrounding her her face was in the water and dirt. Her ipod still in her ears sweet music filled her head when she was snapped back up. Looking at the crowd of people a gun was pointed at her head.  
"What have you..done...to my family?"  
"They aren't needed." The man holding her down snarled, shoving her face back down.  
"They are completely safe, you have my word. Why would I harm them when you are the objective."  
"Good use of rhetorics." She snarled. "What do you want? I won't tell you where anything comes from."  
"We're not interested in your drugs girl, we're interested in your powers." A single voice sent chills through her. Forcing herself a bit up she smiled.  
"CC, it's been far to long." The woman crouching down picked the girl's chin up. With a smile she purred back.  
"It has been a while Louise. Three years?"  
"Exactly it seems." She whispered, looking down. "But what do you want from me now?"  
"You're holding up your end of our contract-" Shooting up she screamed.  
"No! I don't want to-" A gun forced to the back of her head she looked at the masked figure.  
"This is him? The one?" CC nodding looked back at him. "Is he a sorry ass? I just want to-stop hitting me you asshole!" Her voice turning demonic her eyes glew a shiny red and the man stumbled back.  
"What the fuck! Is she possesed?" Sitting up she looked at her legs once she stood up, covered in scratched her cheeks felt sticky, they had been bleeding. In a denim skirt, white tanktop underneath a black blazer and black heels she stumbled onto the masked man and CC.  
"Wait...CC...how did you...I'm the only one who...oh damn."  
"We're always connected Louise. You should have known I'd be back for you. It's time." The masked person looking down at the girl she glared back.  
"Are you some fetish or something?" And a punch to her head. Stopping in her tracks she tackled the black haired man, in his thirties it seemed, her geass activating she raised her hand and a dagger formed from bone and blood. Her nails growning as well she cut the man open, gouging him her clothes weren't even touched by the blood, except the hems of her sleeves and skirt. Sitting on her knees over the completely open man she smiled, blood dripping from her hands she stood up putting them into a puddle of water they cleaned off and CC handed her a hand wipey. Throwing the blood stained cloth into the water CC apologized and pulled the girl's arms back behind her. "Where are you taking me?"

"You need to finish our contract." CC mummbling pushed her into the back of the car she hit her in the head with a blunt object. Driving down the roads after they picked up her stuff the masked man took the helmet off and pulled the mouth cover down. Looking over at the green haired girl he looked back at the sleeping girl.  
"CC...she's just a girl-"  
"By now she should be fifteen. She'll help you Lelouch, don't worry. You know what you have to do right?"  
"Yes." Climbing back he looked at her. "She's fifteen...she lives in this world...what's her geass CC?"  
"Her geass, is the ability of Primal."  
"Primal?"  
"She controls time with such a dark nature, her abilities can transfer into violence like you saw earlier. She's basically a killing machine thanks to geass." Lelouch staring at her he sat on the small space of the floor, looking her over. She had chest length blonde hair with auburn underneath the blonde layer, and a layer of brunette under the auburn. With black painted french manicure and a freckle digested face she seemed like a tempermental girl. Lelouch towered over her he could already tell. With shaggy black hair and pale skin his violet eyes were the generic of Brittanian Royalty. His real name, Lelouch Vi Brittania; alias, Lelouch Lamperouge. Arriving at the checkpoint the lights flashed and they were back in Area 11, at their docks, and the girl was still sound asleep. CC still driving took the backroads to ashford. Making it to the academy Lelouch took her inside and CC would meet them inside soon after. Lying her on his bed after he dragged her up the steps he quickly got undressed and into his collared shirt and a pair of black slacks. Getting onto his computer he was so grateful his sister was asleep. The girl's breathing was quiet. When her eyes shot open. Watching her she looked over, sitting up she smiled, rubbing her eyes.  
"You don't look that bad underneath the costume...where's CC?"  
"She'll be here." He replied shortly, crossing his arms he watched her. "Don't try anythi-what are you doing?" Climbing over him on the chair he watched the stranger tilt her head, looking him over. Black staring into violet she chuckled.  
"I'm just looking you over. CC has always chosen attractive people for her contracts."  
"You've entered a contract with CC. You have geass."  
"Of course. Makes sense doesn't it? So...what is your name?"  
"Lelouch-"  
"Eli! Get off of him!" CC running over pulled the girl back, dragging her to the floor the switches clicked. Eli was her nickname. Leaning back on the sofa CC explained the situation to her.

"Serious? Ugh, how stale. I thought something would be more exciting." She growled, hanging upside down off the bed CC got undressed into one of his shirts and chuckled. odd for the imortal doll.

"Let me guess, you want marijuana, friends, boys, and sex?" A finger pointed in her face a nod followed. Lelouch in shock mummbled.  
"How could a girl like her hold a contract?" The two girls glaring over he turned back to buisness.  
"So, am I gonna be kept here like a bitch and can't do anything unless it's Black Knights?" CC in shock Lelouch let out a hardy laugh. "What? What-CC.." CC turning away walked out followed by Lelouch sitting next to her, giving her a smirk.  
"That was a sweet image of bliss, just to let you know."  
"Hey, hold on." Squinting at him she sat on her knees, reaching eye contact she was that short.  
"What are you doing now?"  
"I met you before." She whispered. Putting a hand on his cheek she put her face closer. "I met you...a long time ago."


	2. If You Serve Me Right

Chapter Two

"I met you...a long time ago." Her voice was a soft whisper, her eyes piercing into his emotionless ones he let her figure this out, if it was in her mind, and she had the ability to kill him, he wouldn't interfere. CC was sitting in Nunally's room brushing her hair. Nunally was Lelouch's younger sister, who was blind and crippled from the waist down due to an accident at an early age involved in their mother's death. "Is she nice?" Nunally's attitude always made CC smile. After the recent incident of why CC chose to wear her army outfit with the braces and locks on it.  
"Yes she is. You'll like her, she's just a year older than you."  
"Really?" Clapping her hands together she smiled.  
"That's wonderful! Will she be going to Ashford?"  
"Yes, she will go to Ashford." Picking up the crippled girl she put her in the bed, tucking her in Nunally grabbed her hand delicately.  
"Can I meet her soon?"  
"Tomorrow." She couldn't help smile for everything Nunally did or said. Somehow, she felt human because of her. Like there was someone who cared in this world, and that was her. "Promise."  
"Pinkie promise?" CC chuckling at the ancient trick she created with a few friends from Japan she locked her pinkie to the girls. Singing the pinkie promise song Nunally pulled her arm back to her bode and fell asleep. Walking to the door she looked back, shutting it on the sleeping child she went into the kitchen, pouring a cup of water she leaned on the counter, waiting for Lelouch and Louise's reactions. They had met before, a long time ago, about eight years ago. If it was possible, her plans would go better than she had hoped. Louise still staring at him craned her neck, staring at him her memory had always been a pain. She could remember actions, not faces. That's it! She has to remember what she did with him! Not his face! Closing her eyes her hand was sitll on his cheek. A garden, under a patio...with a girl in a wheelchair..and two boys...two boys..  
"It's you!" Hugging him she tackled him down, rolling off the bed he yelled.  
"What the hell is wrong with you-" Putting a finger to his lips she whispered.  
"Stop yelling, you'll wake Nunna."  
"How do you-"  
"I remember it now! At the Kururugi Shrine! You and Nunally and..Suzaku was it?"  
"You..." moving away from him she smiled.  
"okay, try to remember it like this. I'm this height." Crouching down She pulled her hair around to her chest. "Down to this in pigtails, in black sundresses and small denim jackets? A gold locket?" Going pale the prince sat up.

"Christian...no..you're name is Louise, or Eli or whate-"  
"My birthname is Christian, my middle name is Louise. CC doesn't know my first name."  
"You dissapeared just when the war started..your geass is the ability of Primal. Of time. It's making sense now. You jumped times and ran...Christian...It's been eight years."  
"I'm turning sixteen next week, so it's technically seven years." She chuckled, scratching the back of her head. "Lelouch, is Nunally here?"  
"Yes." He whispered. "But CC put her into bed. Tomorrow morning you can see her. I just can't believe this. You've really changed, other than the freckles."

"What about Suzaku?"  
"He's in the Brittanian Military, and he goes to this school, he's coming by tomorrow morning."  
"Oh my..." Blushing she whispered in his ear. "Is he still cute?" Looking down at her his jaw dropped. Getting up with no reply he took off his shirt and found a pair of pajama bottoms. Changing out of his slacks into them she whimpered.  
"What-oh...no pajamas. Here." Chucking her a black shirt and a pair of his boxers she took off her jacket and shirt, a small white one strap bra covering her small chest she slipped the shirt on, it was fairly large considering his height. Pulling her skirt off a black and white frill pantie was visible and she slipped the boxers on. "Alright, is the couch a pull out?"  
"No, sorry. Usually CC sleeps in bed with me lately but if you want to."  
"I don't know. Let me ask CC."  
"Alright." He replied questionably. Walking out CC's eyebrows contorted.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Can I sleep with Lelouch?"  
"Ah, so you two remember now?"  
"Yes. We do. Can I sleep with him?"  
"Yeah, I'll sleep on the couch out here."  
"Alright. Good night CC."  
"Good night Eli." Sitting on the couch she pulled the throw blanket over and went to sleep. Lelouch already alseep Christian sighed, climbing under the covers she turned away from him, sound asleep he rolled away from her, it was comfortable once she was on her stomach. Sleep had always been a black void for her, she liked it that way, no expectations or anything more or less. Waking up the next morning Lelouch was already on the computer fully dressed. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes. A knock on the door a maid walked in with a box and two bags.  
"Good morning Miss. Master Lelouch, is this all?"  
"Yes. Thank you Sayoko." Taking the box and bags from her he closed the door and sat the bulk down infront of her.  
"What's this?" She whispered, her voice a small child's yawn he opened the box.  
"School starts in two hours, it's seven thirty, this is some underwear, I had Sayoko buy it in medium so I hope it's alright. Your ashford uniform, I talked to Milly, our president, and she talked to her grandfather, he's the president of the school, and you're in. I also got Sayoko to buy you some makeup, shampoo, conditioner, toiletries, you can go clothes shopping sometime later with Sayoko. Go take a shower or something."  
"Alright. And Lelouch, thanks." Walking into his bathroom with all the bags and box. For the hour and a half she was in there, Lelouch was strollinng down memory lane by accident. Nunally and Suzaku would be shocked, and the thought of that made him laugh. Coming out of the bathroom the door creaked and he looked back. She looked adorable. Dressed in the socks, loafers, and entire uniform her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, revealing all colors of her hair and it had black clips around it with a black bobbypin over the chunk of hair she let dangle next to her face to even out with her bangs. With black eyeliner and smokey eyes she looked amazing. A blush creeping over his cheeks he covered it.  
"How does this look?"  
"Like the official."  
"Good, but, is there a longer skirt?"

"I'm afraid not."  
"My ass is almost hanging out of this." It's true, her skirt was just at the tops of her thighs. Thank god he bought her a black sports underarmor type to wear over her underwear and it was still under the skirt so it didn't look tacky. "Anyways..I'm hungry."  
"Sayoko is making breakfast anyways. Do you eat eggs now?" Glaring at him with her reply he sighed, walking out with her behind him Sayoko smiled.  
"Good morning master Lelouch! CC is getting Miss Nunnally dressed, and you are..."  
"Eli."  
"Ah, the girl with the bags. Sorry, do you eat eggs?"  
"No miss." She smiled polietely.  
"A muffin then?" Pulling out a fresh batch the smell of bluberry was sweet.  
"Yes!" She purred, making a warm expression dreamy Lelouch sat her down. Going into Nunally's room Nunally was dressed, CC braiding her hair with gold ribbon he smiled at the sight. CC was like Nunally's big sister, that was the one thing he liked about her. "Oh big brother! Good morning! Miss CC is braiding my hair!"  
"You look wonderful Nunnally. CC, thanks."  
"It's nothing. She looks wonderful, Nunally, I have a suprise for you."  
"Really?"  
"CC, bring her out to the living room." Walking out and sitting her Lindsey walked out from the kitchen, dropping her muffin it hit her shoe and rolled a couple feet. Her eyes wide a knock came on the door.


End file.
